


Icy Red and Fiery Blue

by tappytart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Idiots in Love, Klance/Laith fusion, Laith, Memes, Multi, Oblivious, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Steven Universe References, fusion au, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappytart/pseuds/tappytart
Summary: Lance took the blue gem. Despite its icy colour it felt surprisingly warm, the smooth surface feeling nicely against his skin. He held the ornament up to examine it closely. Through the sunlight it sparkled in all kinds of blue and for a few seconds Lance was captivated by the gem’s beauty.“Let me see” Keith reached out his and took the red stone that was left in Lance’s palm.He, too, couldn’t take his eyes off the gem. Unlike the blue one, this one felt rather cold. The red seemed to be pulsating with fire. “Whoa” was the only word Keith could get out.Or: Keith and Lance are gifted two complimentary stones that let Keith and Lance fuse. Which would be kind of cool, if only they had control over it. And those damn feelings do not make things easier
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Two Gems

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for years now and I finally had the chance to work at least a small part out. There will be multiple chapters but updates will probs be slow, since I have yet to plan everything out. 
> 
> Oh, btw even tho this is happening after S8, I def couldn't have all the sh*t that went down  
> so:  
> Allura didn't die  
> the Allurance stuff never happened (This is a Klance ff after all)  
> not sure what to do about Lotor yet
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains some blood and animal death (?)

This was supposed to be a relaxing day.

Just one day off.

Was that too much to ask for?  
  
It was one year after the exhausting battle between Haggar/Honerva and the paladins of Voltron. They had finally somewhat settled down and build up a new life back on earth. Pidge was working in her parents' lab together with Matt. Hunk had begun to collect all kinds of intergalactic recipes to try out for his new catering business. Keith was all busy with reestablishing the Blade of Marmora, Lance had started training as a teacher for the Garrison under Shiro's lead. And Allura was helping to form a universal union to keep peace together with Coran, Krolia, Kolivan and many others.

However, as fun as everything was, the paladins needed a break. A vacation. So, it came in handy that Allura wanted to travel back into space to meet and find allies for the union. The Garrison had provided them with a great space ship, equipped with the newest technology, various rooms, big enough for the Voltron lions to fit in even. Only three weeks after Allura's invitation to join her on her ambassadorial journey all was organised and prepared to take off into space for the next three months.

And here they were now, two weeks and four days into their travels and everyone was already spent. The paladins couldn't count anymore how many parades, official celebrations and dinners they have already been to. They were in dire need of a little break.

Allura had suggested to stay one day longer on the planet Plaxo they were visiting, allowing the group to take a day off and explore the local town and its surroundings.

The centre hosted a gigantic market of all kinds. Arts and crafts, technology, antiques, fashion and culinary specialities. Aliens of all shapes and forms pushed through the packed streets, the air was filled with deliciously enticing scents.

While most of them took to dive straight into the mass of merchants, booths and alien tourists, Lance took to scout the city's outer parts. The town was located in the heart of a valley, enclosed by a vast forest and high mountains stretching into the clear blue sky above. The beautiful weather allowed to show the moons orbiting the planet. There were dozens of them, all perfectly aligned in one large row, shimmering in a pale violet.

From the town's outskirts the roads lead into little paths into the forest and that is where Lance was headed. He loved the fresh air, so much crispier than on the planet they had previously visited. That one had the worst stench you could imagine.  
As much as of a valued ally the Oolops were, they certainly should learn basic hygiene before they dared to take only one step onto his beloved Earth.

Lance had just sat down, closing his eyes and happy to be away from all the crazy bustle when he heard a high-pitched scream only a few hundred metres far from him. He instantly tore open his eyes, pulled out his bayard (Thank God Allura forced them to wear their old paladin suits) and jumped up. He ran into the direction the scream came from, turning his head right and left to look for the person that was supposedly in danger.

He didn’t notice the thundering steps of a second pair of legs until Keith was running right next to him. Lance gave out a surprised squawk but regained his capacity quickly.

“Oh, mullet, nice to join me. Guess we both on a rescue mission?”

Keith only rolled his eyes. Lance will probably never stop commenting on his hair.  
He reached to his hip and his bayard manifested in his hand. The Galran blade already in his other hand.

“Turn right” Keith commanded and they both changed directions. They stumbled onto a narrow path. The path meandered along a mountain’s wall. It was wide enough for wandering safely along it but to the left the solid, flat ground fell. A dangerous steep continued for about 150 meters.   
With their back to the stonewall stood a local of the planet, shivering in fear. They had their long rabbit-like ears pressed back, two pairs of big black eyes as wide as plates. A cart stood abandoned a few meters away, various sacks and boxes spread around. A merchant, Lance figured.

The poor Plaxorian was surrounded by three large snarling beasts. They looked a lot like saber-toothed tigers with grey, metallic fur glistening in the sun. The metal tigers had two rows of sharp fangs, dripping with saliva and their eyes sparkled dangerously red. And hungry.

“Help” squeaked the alien as they spotted Keith and Lance.

“I go in, you look out if there are more to come and keep my back safe” Keith had hardly spoken as he already charged right into the battle. Lance was too stunned to reply. 

Keith cut deeply along the flank of one tiger and made his way to the one next to it. He jumped onto the back of the beast, which the alien animal definitely did not like. It bucked its back and growled angrily, trying to shake off the black paladin. 

Lance went into position, following every movement with his rifle. He spotted another tiger approaching from the corner of his eyes and shot it in one go.

Keith did not let himself be thrown off the beast. His thighs pressed firmly into the animal’s sides, heels pressing into the tiger’s hips. It snarled and snapped but Keith grabbed around its neck and with one clean swishhhh he cut the throat with his blade. The tiger went limp instantly.

The third one roared and jumped. It would have ripped Keith’s head off with its razor-sharp teeth, had he not whipped around fast enough, burying his sword into the tiger’s chest.

He pulled out his sword that was now dripping in disgusting alien beast blood. Keith panted heavily, sweat was dripping down his forehead, some blood was splattered across his face and some of his raven black hair fell into his eyes, which seemed to be burning.

 _Hot damn_ , raced through Lance’s head.

Keith was about to make his way over to the shaken alien that hadn’t moved one centimetre from where it was standing.   
Unfortunately, Keith didn’t notice the tiger whose flank he cut through was about to tear its claws into Keith’s back.   
Fortunately, Lance did notice and aimed his rifle, shooting the beast right into the neck. It fell down promptly.

Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes, slight shock on his face. “Thank you”   
Lance gave him a thumbs up. “I got your back”, he grinned.

Keith smiled shyly and turned back to the alien.   
“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”   
The alien shook its head “No, I’m unharmed. But thank you so much. Without your help I would have been those Kjarls’ lunch!”

“No problem! The paladins of Voltron are always here to save anyone who is in need or danger” Lance puffed out his chest, his shiny signature smile on display.

“O-oh, the paladins of Voltron! Such an honor to meet you!”

Keith could swear that he saw Lance’s ego grow a few times more.

The Plaxorian dusted off their pants and started to load the merchandise back onto the cart.  
They struggled to lift some boxes so Keith and Lance helped the alien to pack everything onto the vehicle. They accompanied the alien until they reached the market.

“Again, thank you so very much for your help! Let me repay you!”

Keith held up his hands “No, no, there is absolutely no need to!”  
“Oh, I absolutely must insist! And I have just the right gift for you two!” They rummaged through one of their boxes, seemingly looking for something specific.   
“Aha!” They shouted and pulled out a small leathery sack, tied up on the top. The Plaxorian took Lance’s hand and placed the sack firmly into his palms.

“I believe this is the perfect gift for you two guys.” They gave the two paladins a bright smile.   
Not able to decline the present, they said their Thank you s and headed into the direction of the ship.

During the walk, Lance pulled the strings of the sack’s cords and the tender leather fell over his hand, revealing two softly glimmering stones.

One was blue as the sea, the other a fiery red.

Lance took the blue gem. Despite its icy colour it felt surprisingly warm, the smooth surface feeling nicely against his skin. He held the ornament up to examine it closely. Through the sunlight it sparkled in all kinds of blue and for a few seconds Lance was captivated by the gem’s beauty.

“Let me see” Keith reached out his and took the red stone that was left in Lance’s palm.   
He, too, couldn’t take his eyes off the gem. Unlike the blue one, this one felt rather cold. The red seemed to be pulsating with fire. “Whoa” was the only word Keith could get out.

“There you guys are” Pidge was running towards them, waving. “We have been wondering whe-. Keith? Is that blood on your face?” She squinted her eyes.

Keith’s free hand rose up to touch his face, his mouth slightly agape in surprise. He totally forgot everything that happened for a second as he was staring at the jewel in his other hand.   
“Oh yeah. We, uhm” He shot a quick glance over to Lance “we ran into some wild animals that tried to attack a local merchant”

Pidge rose one of her eyebrows “I swear, wherever you two go, something is bound to happen”

“Hey! Not our fault this planet has –“  
Pidged waved Lance off, “Yeah, whatever. Have a shower, get changed. Hunk’s making dinner right now. Oh, and we are going to have a game/movie night later, so you better decide on some board games!” And with that she disappeared back into the ship.

Lance shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, better get ready then. I heard Hunk was going to make empanadas tonight”


	2. Who Am We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to Steven Universe songs while writing this.  
> Apparently what I wanted to pack originally into one chapter is going to be three chapters long, oh boy

The Voltron squad was sitting in their makeshift common room. It was a lot smaller than the one they had in the old Castle of Lions but comfortable nonetheless. The few cuddly sofas full with various pillows and a fluffy carpet on the floor gave the room a homey atmosphere. A large TV stood in one corner, of course providing a full gaming system as well. A low living room table stood in the middle of the couches' U-shape.

Presently that table was placed full with food, snacks and a Monopoly game board. Five exasperated humans and one Altean princess seated around it, frantically screaming at each other. 

"For the last time, Allura, you can't charge people for buildings that you don't own!" 

"But my figure is on the field!"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT"

Shiro sighed. He would love to bury his face into both of his hands but Pidge was holding his prosthetic arm hostage. He didn't have enough money to pay so Pidge demanded he give his arm up instead. She was laughing manically and used his fake limb like a scepter, pointing at every poor soul that landed on her properties. ("Man, I love fake capitalism")  
Lance constantly stole money from the bank. However, he denied everything when somebody pointed out his theft. It was definitely a mistake to appoint him as the banker.  
Keith was with his arms crossed over his chest sulking on one couch. He just landed in jail for the eighth time.  
Hunk, the only sane one of this unbelievably crazy bunch, sat on another sofa while eating some left over empanadas from dinner. He was eliminated from the game ages ago and just silently watched the drama that was unfolding in fornt of him. This was way better than every earth reality show and alien series together.   
Allura was just confused™.

The game was finally over when Keith, who drew another "Go straight to jail card", flipped the board and all the houses and money flew across the room, landing on the floor in complete chaos.

"Alright guys. How about we have a change of scenery and play something else? How about...UNO?" Shiro tried to soothe the murderous mood that reigned in the room. He saw bloodthrist lurking in some people's eyes. 

"No way!!!" Lance protested "I do not want to see Keith smuggling in 'Admit we had a bonding moment or draw +25'-cards again!

Keith gasped. "Lance, it's been years but you still won't admit it! I have witnesses" He waved his arm into the direction of the others sitting around them. 

The rest of the team was wise enough by now to not engage in Keith and Lance's usual old-married-couple-bickering. They have learnt their lesson a long time ago. 

Allura clapped her hands together, ignoring the insults thrown around in the background. "Alright then paladins, why not just lie back and enjoy a movie on your...Pidge how do you call the all cinematic knowing platform?"   
"Netflix, Allura."  
"Right! That one! Does somebody want to choose something we can all watch?"

Lance forgot his little quarrel and eagerly picked up the remote control. "I will!"

"What? No! You already picked one last time!" Keith made to grab the remote from Lance's hands "I want to choose!" 

Oh no, Lance will not sit through another one of Keith's conspiracy documentaries. He will not listen to another discussion whether Finland is real or not.

He jumped onto the couch Keith was sitting on, trying to win back the precious item. The black paladin knew better and held up his arm to keep the remote control out of reach. Lance grabbed a nearby pillow and smashed it right into Keith's face. The latter was distracted by coughing out lints and Lance saw his chance to tear the TV remote out of Keith's hand. 

"Not fair" Keith coughed. Lance just shrugged while bouncing up and down on the sofa "All's fair in love and war"

"Oh yeah?"

Keith charged right into Lance's midriff and tackled him down. His knee pressed against Lance's stomach. The impact caused all air to evade out of Lance's lungs and with a _Oof_ he landed on his back, his head slightly aching from meeting with the sofa's armrest. 

"HaHA!" Keith rose his fist triumphantly while pinning down Lance's arm that was in posession of the remote controller with the other hand. Lance groaned painfully. Instantly Keith looked down at his victim worriedly "Lance? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

He released his grip but, oh what a fatal mistake.  
Lance's expression turned malicious and in the end it was him who straddled Keith's hips, hands pinning him down by the wrists. Keith was absolutely defenseless.

(Lance most definitely did not notice how his crotch aligned with Keith's and they did not rub against each other making him feel things. Nope, nope, nope.)

"I won"

Keith puffed his cheeks as he pouted. "This isn't over yet, I still have the controller in my hands, and both of your hands _and_ feet are occupied. So? What're you gonna do, Lancey Lance?" 

Lance could feel his cheeks slowly burning red at the nickname. "Oh I have my strategies" and before Keith could answer Lance let go of his wrists and began tickling him everywhere. Keith couldn't help but only laugh as the brunette's long fingers poked into his sides and under his arms. He knew exactly where Keith's weak spots were and he would not refuse to make use of his special knowledge. 

"Laaance" Keith wheezed in between laughter "Sto-p" His hands were trying to push his oppressor off by the shoulders but he was just too weak.

To be honest, Lance would never stop if it meant to be able to listen to Keith's light giggling that could clear your skin, solve world hunger and bring peace to the whole universe at once.

The TV remote lay long forgotten on the floor behind the sofa. Both did not notice how Pidge slowly sneaked up to them and quickly stole it. "I have the almighty universal power" she whispered in awe and petted the controller with Shiro's prosthetic arm.

Lance had finally put an end to his merciless attack. Both him and Keith were laughing now with their foreheads pressed together and eyes closed, a tiny bit sweaty from their forceful wrestling. _They could kiss right now_ , Lance suddenly noticed and he might have maybe, probably leaned in a bit closer. 

And then there was a bright, blinding light building up between them. They didn't really notice, too focused on each other but, the rest of the group that was sitting on the sofas and the carpet in front of the TV, having already chosen a film, watching the beginning of _My neighbour Totoro,_ certainly was aware of it. 

"Uhm, Keith?...Lance?" Hunk asked anxiously. Neither of them replied. The ball of light only continued to grow and encased the two entirely. It began to shift into various directions and then seemed to set on one shape.

  
  
The bright luminescence decreased bit by bit.

Lance and Keith were gone. Instead there sat a stranger. He had dark, tousled hair, and sharp eyes. His shoulders were broad and his body was of a slim but lean build. He wore a lilac hoodie, a blue baseball shirt and black skinny jeans. What really drew attention to him was his face. The guy had two different eye colours. The right eye was indigo blue, the left one a violet color. On his right cheek he had a Galran mark, disturbingly similar to the one Keith spotted. 

The stanger looked down on himself. He turned his hands and brushed down his clothes and body, stroked over his face and ran his hands through his fluffy hair. 

"Wha-, ho-w, who are...we? They? I?" He spoke in a familiar voice. It sounded like you should know who spoke but simply couldn't put your finger on who it was. His gaze was confused, eyes going big and scanning the room nervously.

Meanwhile, nobody said a single word. Simply too shocked to give a coherent response.

Pidge tried to pinch herself with Shiro's arm while her cellphone in the other hand made a clicking sound. A stunned Hunk dropped the empanada he had been guiding to his mouth, it landed with a _plop_ on the floor. Shiro's jaw hung wide open. The always composed leader was not able to react in any way. 

And Allura? She turned as red as a tomato, the blush reaching up until the tips of her pointy ears. Her hands half covering her face and she gave out a tiny squeak. 

Twenty, thirty seconds passed by without anyone getting out of their shock-induced paralysis. The guy just stared back, not knowing what to say. Should he even say something? Or would that freak them out even more?

It was Hunk who regained his composure first.

"Who are you and where are Keith and Lance? Did you do something to them?!" His voice became louder towards the end, too concerned about his missing best friend and that idiot's crush ( _"What? Hunk! No I absolutely do not have a crush on Keith!" "Lance, if you make lovestruck googly eyes at him one more time, I will lock you up in the airlock and eject you into space myself"_ ) 

"I-I'm sorry, Hunk...no I didn't do anything, they are fine..I think" The man said. 

"You THINK?!" Hunk jumped up about to stomp over but Allura held him back by the sleeve "Hunk, wait. I know what is going on"

"You do?" Shiro couldn't believe it. Allura nodded slowly and stood up. Her blush still hasn't gone down. She cleared her throat. 

"You know, on Altea and many other planets throughout the entire universe we have a ...how should I call it..ritual? for people in close relationships. The rough translation from Altean would be... fusion. Although other cultures call it bonding, blending, synthesizing or...." She seemed to stumble a bit over the last word "Unification. On Altea it is an ancient practice for two people who are an, uhm, item, to consolidate their relationship.

It is highly intimate and never performed outside where everyone can see. Let alone between two people who are not...in that kind of relationship...uhm" She leaned down to whisper into Shiro's ear. He nicked understandingly, mumbling things like "Oh" and "I see". He then also rose and said in the most plain voice ever: 

"Right now, this situation would be for Alteans as if Keith and Lance were banging each other right in front of us on the kitchenette while we are eating." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I guess the next chapter will be out tomorrow?


	3. Thank God I don't have a mullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter yeiii  
> Hope you people like it. Because it is late and I really wanted to get this out I didn't rly proofread, so i might come back to that tomorrow.  
> Oh and I changed the title a tiiiny bit because....I awlways twisted it in my head...

Hunk had to make sense of all this mess.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. Keith and Lance...magically merged together, fused, and doing this in front of others is for Alteans...impolite?"

"Rude, inappropriate, outrageous, perverted.... yes" Shiro nodded.

"To be more exact, being a fusion itself is an acceptable condition but the fusing? This private process is something that normally no one would like for anybody else to see it" Allura chimed in. She recognized the confusion that was very well still written over everyone's faces. Even the fusion themselves didn't seem to completely get it. 

Pidge eventually found her voice again. "So is..is he-" She quickly whipped around "Can I refer to you as he?"   
"Sure thing, sugarcakes" He actually _winked_ and send her a blinding, white toothed smile. Pidge rolled her eyes and continued "Is he simply the person that would result in Keith and Lance's looks and traits put together? Is he even a person? If yes, can you genetically give evidence to Keith's and Lance's heritage? Kind of like a child. But that would mean he wasn't just Keith and Lance blending in together...." 

Allura held her hand up. "No, Pidge, he is in fact a person but not as you might think. The fusion does have attributes of both Keith and Lance, I guess the most obvious ones would be in looks like his eyes and hair"

Hearing the word hair, the fusion suddenly gasped. His arm shot up to the base of his neck.

"Thank GOD I don't have a mullet!" He shouted, clearly relieved. 

"Yeah, Lance is definitely in there" Hunk muttered.

Allura harrumphed, pulling the attention back to her "The point I was trying to explain is that he is rather the personification of Keith and Lance's strong bond but also a person for himself, able to experience and feel on his own." 

Pidge nodded her head, pleased with the princess's explanation. For now at least.

Hunk now turned to the fusion, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. He hummed for a while while looking at the other man on the sofa. 

"We can't keep calling you _the fusion._ You, my dude, need a proper name."

Pidge bobbed her head in agreement. "Well, we could simply call you Klance, it rolls off the tongue nicely, but one: I don't think Keith would like to hear we only used his K and Lance's full name, and two: It is already our ship name for these two idiots, so it'd simply be just weird. Instead from now on you will be...." Pidge stared at him intensely. "Laith. It sounds even more like an actual name"

"Oooooohhh I like that one" _Laith_ crossed his arms, slung one leg over the other and leaned contently into the cushions behind him. 

Nothing could hold them back anymore and the curiosity finally won. Pidge and Hunk sat down each to one of Laith's sides starting their questionnaire.

Pidge poked Shiro's index fingers into his sides. "Your body appears human. Do you have fully functioning human organs? Or, huh, considering Keith is half Galra, you might have Galran organs. You do have his Galra mark." She rubbed over his cheek's skin

The other side wasn't much better. "Since you share their body, well kind of, do you also share their memories?" 

Laith slowly nodded in response. "I do know a quite share from both of their sides, but to be honest not as much as you probably would want me to know. They still have control over what they want to share. However, so do I" His sneaky grin might have looked a biiiit unsettling.

"It was Keith who stole my new kitchen knives set, wasn't it?" 

Laith turned his eyes away, whistling a tune. 

"Dammit! I knew it! How dare he lie to my face! That guy has some serious issues distributing household ware and weaponry!"

"If I hurt you, will Keith and Lance have the same injury?" 

"I don't know Pidge and...OH MY GOD! GET YOUR BAYARD AWAY FROM ME!"

The girl gave out a heavily disappointed sigh. 

"And it was Lance, not Veronica, who stole my 45$ face wash, right?!"

Laith knew better than to reply. 

"Gah, tell both of them when they are back, we'll have an earnest conversation about taking my possesions without permisson...wait" He abruptly halted in his rant. "Will they even come back? Oh quiznack. Or do we have to be stuck with Laith forever now? - no offense Laith-" "None taken, bro!" " Lance's parents are going to kill us all, and then Krolia will assassinate everyone..." 

It was time for Shiro to jump into action and calm his proteges down. "Guys, don't worry, everything will be fine, won't it Allura?" Okay, maybe Shiro didn't _really_ know how to reassure them. 

"Usually, he should be able to unfuse any time actually, I am surprised myself...." Allura rested her chin in her hand, a worried expression on her face. 

Pidge rose her hand. "Before we talk about unfusing, how is it even possible for these two idiots-" "Hey!" "-to fuse in the first place? This isn't exactly...common on Earth as you might have figured." 

The Altean clasped her hands together "Oh didn't I tell you? Normally, there needs to be an energy source that bundles the energy of the bond and uses the quintessence to form, well " she waved her hand up and down Laith's body "this." 

"Okay, guys. I am beginning to feel offended" Laith frowned. 

Allura ignored him

"People use specially forged gemstones or jewelry. The gems are produced in pairs or more, inseparable, and match their owners. Laith, did Keith and Lance come in contact with anything like that?"

"Oh, you mean like this?" His hand wandered into his hoodie's pocket and pulled out the two stones the paladins were gifted. 

"Exactly! The first times it is very difficult for pairs to fuse or part without concentrating their energy on their gemstones. So try to focus on them." 

Laith shrugged. He had a feeling this technique will neither work on him nor on his two components. His eyes stared at the burning colors until he couldn't see anything else in the room and started to tear up from not blinking.   
As predicted it did nothing to him and he leaned back again. 

"Nah, I guess I'll pass this time." His eyes wandered around the room and stopped at the TV that was still on pause. Laith squealed gleefully and jumped up. "Is that _My neighbor Totoro_ on the TV? Man, I love that movie!...I think" 

He promptly stalked over and sat down next to Shiro, grabbed a bag of Oreos and while munching happily on the cookies he pushed play on the TV remote and watched the anime movie. 

The rest looked at him, stunned. One after the other, they assembled at the TV though and started to watch as well. 

Shiro, as the only person who at least was only shocked half-way, chuckled to himself.   
When Keith was a child he had loved these movies to death and had forced him and Adam to watch them multiple times with him. The same glint in his eyes as Laith was spotting now. Laith even started crying at the same parts. 

"Oh my _hic_ gosh _hic._ The mom is _hic_ sick and _sob, sniff_ they have to be _sniff_ so grown up for her. and ...and" the fusion continued to wail incomprehensibly and blew his nose. His odd colored eyes red and puffy. The same went for his nose. 

When finally the end credits rolled (Laith singing the soundtrack off tune in a blubbery voice is something not even dogs should be able to listen to) everyone was way too exhausted to take the evening further and they all made to get up and to their beds. 

"Wait guys, what should we do about Laith? We can't leave him here alone."

Allura halted "You are right Hunk. 

I have been thinking. There is another way but I think it is highly unlikely it will work on Laith."

"What is it, Princess?" 

"Sometimes a fusion can part when their components stand in conflict with each other. It has to be really tough argument and neither of them is allowed to be able to take control of the body..But how do we find such a deep topic we know would seperate them?" Shiro, Hunk and Allura began to discuss possibilites. 

Pidge on the other hand stood in front of the flimmering TV light, her eyes overshadowed by her glasses reflection. "You are all amateurs. This is Keith and Lance we are talking about." Her confident tone had everyone's gaze pointing to her. 

The youngest of the team pushed up her slipping glasses, grinned, faced towards Laith and simply stated:

"Pineapple on pizza."

Immediately Laith's expression turned smug and he grinned back.

"It was nice to meet you all, see you soon" The last thing they saw of the fusion were fingerguns and gone he was.

Lance and Keith fell onto the floor. They grunted in pain though as soon as they heard each others' voice they stared. 

"Holy quiznack" Lance breathed out

"Yeah" Keith agreed

"I can't believe you actually like that atrocious combination on a PIZZA, Keith! It's innocent P I Z Z A, you abomination of a human!" The red paladin spluttered.

"It's called HAWAIIAN Style for a reason, Lance. And why is it so unthinkable when at the same time people are putting fries or a whole quiznacking pasta meal on a pizza , huh? And jokes on you, I am half Galra, so that insult works only half on me! HA!"

" _Guys!"_ Shiro's dad voice vibrated through the room and the bickering pair instantly went silent, looking somewhat shyly at their eldest. "We had a long day and I really want to go to fucking sleep right now, so shut up and go. to. bed. Understood?" 

All five Voltron paladins (yes, Allura included) saluted and said "Yes sir."

Shiro seemed conten. "Good. Now have a good night's rest, okay? I'll se you tomorrow" He picked up his mechanical arm that lay forgotten between a half eaten Dorito bag and Hunk's empanadas and left. His tired steps echoing through the halls.

Pidge and Hunk also said their Good Nights and went to their respectable rooms. 

However, before Keith and Lance could leave, Allura stopped them. 

"Keith, Lance. 

You two as Laith should be able to remember that I said various cultures engage in fusion. Well, not _everyone_ sees it as a beutiful process but a disgrace and insult. So please, you need to be careful on our upcoming missions and meetings. As far as I could see, your fusion, Laith, seems to be a bit...unstable. Not being able to control it, it can put you into real danger!"

Keith appeared confused "Shouldn't we then just, I dunno, smash those gemstones then? To prevent it from happening at all?"

Allura choked. "NO! Absolutely not! Both your pure quintessences are now bonded to both gemstones. It would destroy you two on so many levels! Not even mentioning, fusions are the most beautiful beings, containing such powerful bonds and emotions!" 

Keith held up his hands in defense "okay, I'm sorry! Then what should we do?" 

"First thing in the morning I will contact Coran and ask him. He knows more about fusions than I do."

Lance grinned reassuringly and threw one of his arms around Keith's shoulder. "Alrighty, we got this, don't worry. We will find a solution!"

They all waved their Good Nights and finally, finally, the ship was finally silent.

With Kosmo soundly asleep at his feet, Keith lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, his shoulder yet having to cool down where Lance touched him.

 _Unstable_ Allura said. 

What did that mean? Was it simply because he and Lance had never fused before? Was something wrong with them? Or....Keith was almost too terrified to finish his streak of thought. 

Or did Lance not feel the same way about him as Keith did? 

They had gotten closer in the past year. Closer than they ever were during their times fighting against the Galran Empire. 

Things like (drunk) conversations that lasted long until early morning hours or video calls when Keith was out for the Blade and Lance had to stay back and work for the Garrison had made Keith feel hopeful. Longer lingering touches, or how Lance would sometimes just smile at him, lost in his own thoughts. And wasn't he a few hours prior leaning into Keith veeeery closely?

On the contrary, Keith knew Lance was a touchy feeling guy and he still flirted with everything that had two legs (maybe, Keith didn't know if Lance had a limit on how many legs his targets should have).

Keith did in no way know how to feel about their (now even more) complicated situation.

The only thing he knew was that fusing with Lance left him feeling all tingly and bubbly and unbelievably warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u want to know how Laith looks like, I drew a reference pic and posted it on my tumblr bodacioustappy. (More will most likely come)


End file.
